


And the Devil makes three...

by necrofancy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Okay super dubious consent, Ravishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrofancy/pseuds/necrofancy
Summary: Shelby gets picked up my The Saviors on a supply pick-up from a nearby settlement. She's unsure of the new settlement, and especially of its leader, who awakens both terror and something else entirely in her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 out of 2
> 
> SO I took a break from my last fic to recharge my writing abilities, jumping right back into TWD fandom right about the time our fearless leader joined up. I'm a shameless Negan follower B) Love him or hate him, I'm preeeetty sure we all have a distinct vision of how things would be behind closed doors.
> 
> Somehow I feel guilty with straight PWP, so I devised a little characterization to do along with it. The second chapter is pretty much all smut. Drinks are on me!
> 
> Enjoy, my fiends.

“Alright, so here’s how this shit's gonna play out.” He paced in front of the group, a dangerous smirk still playing on his face. “See, we here have an arrangement. You,” he indicated at them with the bat, “follow those rules. You don’t, well, I don’t think you’ll enjoy what comes next. Although if you do, that’d make two of us.”

The motionless body of a man who’d tried his patience moments before lay between the small group and their new leader. He walked passed the corpse like it was nothing but roadkill on the side of the road. The man let out a sardonic smile. He stopped in his tracks in front of a young woman with honey blonde hair and crouched in front of her.

“And what’s your name, sugar?”

The girl’s breath came out in staggered exhalations.

“S-shelby,” she replied quietly.

The man held a hand to his ear.

“What the fuck was that? None of that meek-mannered, fucking church mouth bullshit. And don’t make me fucking ask you again.”

“Shelby,” she repeated, louder this time. She kept her eyes fixed on the dusty gravel road, feeling nearly petrified.

“Shelby.” Her name sounded venomous in his mouth. With a sudden motion, he swung the bat down hard into the gravel beside her, sending a slew of rocks and dirt skittering across the ground. Shelby nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Boy, you _are_ jumpy,” the man teased. His bravado suggested this hellish situation was all just a twisted game to him. “How in the holy fuck did you manage to survive this long?” He chuckled, swinging the barb-covered bat over his shoulder, stepping back, and holding out a hand. Shelby eyed it carefully before taking it. He pulled her up to her feet.

“Name’s Negan.”

 

“So, _Shelby_ ,” he added an extra Southern drawl to her name. “What’s your story?” He had lead her into a larger grass field, which ushered in several howls and catcalls from the surrounding men, with several cars parked parallel to each other. Far from the sounds of the orders shouted at the newly recruited members by its already established ones.

“I don’t have a story.”

“Bullshit.”

“I don’t. I’m just trying to survive like everyone else.” This wasn’t far from the truth. She was born and raised in Virginia, only ever going as far as Arkansas when her grandmother died before all this. There was never anything truly remarkable in her life.

“Any of those fuckers family to you? The one that’s getting thrown out to the walkers right about now?” He nodded his head in the direction of the camp. Shelby shook her head.

“I don’t have any family anymore.”

“Poor little girl’s all alone out here, huh? Let me guess, you had a fella that didn’t last long into all this shit.”

Shelby head bolted up to look at him.

“How did you-”

“He was probably some accountant or something, right? Some pussy job for the non-assertive types.” He chuckled to himself, obviously proud of his accurate deduction.

“He was a lawyer.” Shelby said quietly, turning her gaze back to the grass, kicking at it idly with her boot.

“A fuckin’ lawyer. Even better. So how did you survive all by your lonesome?”

Shelby shrugged, not wanting to question her luck. “I run.”

“What happens when those skinny little legs of yours give out?” He poked at her knee with the tip of the bat, making her step backwards.

“Then I hide.”

He gave a smirk again. “Well, we’re gonna have to work on that shit, won’t we? No one drags their weight around here. Even if it's all of 100 pounds.” He poked at her again with the bat.

“Shit, you probably went to church every Sunday too, didn’t you?”

“I played piano there,” she responded quietly.

“Of course you fucking did. Goddamn, can you speak any louder than a whisper? You ain’t at church anymore.”

Shelby crossed her arms. She didn’t appreciate this interrogation, especially since it seems completely irrelevant. She knew of Negan’s ruthlessness. Why was he treating her like some kind of plaything?

“Follow me, princess.”

 

Negan had led her to a patch of land further south of the encampment. There were several shipping containers surrounded by barbed wire, giving Shelby a nervous jolt in her stomach. She dreaded to find out what happened in the containers.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” he began with an all-too pleased smirk. “We're gonna have to teach you some fucking survival skills. Now I don’t trust these here shit-stains to do it up right so you get to have a little one-on-one with me. Hope that’s alright with you, darlin’.” He leaned forward, his face dangerously close to hers. “That _is_ alright, isn’t it?”

Shelby nodded quickly, terrified to open her mouth and let the wrong words come out.

“Good,” he said, almost with a hint of excitement in his voice. “Now, my approach is a little… unorthodox. We’re gonna see what those pipes of yours are capable of.I’m gonna see if I can make you fucking scream.”

He slid the machete out of the sheath hanging from his belt, flipping it over in his hand before holding the handle out towards her. “This is a little game I like to call ‘Crash Course’.” He gripped the back of her shirt, swinging the door open, and shoving her roughly into the room.

“Have fun,” he called out before slamming the door, leaving her swathed in darkness. The only sound Shelby could make out was the sound of her own breath heaving in and out of her chest. She took a few timid steps forward, nearly jumping out of her skin as her foot collided with something metal, sending it skidding across the grated floor.

“Shit,” she hissed as she cautiously bent her knees, her hand awkwardly fumbling around the filthy floor. Her fingers hit something cold and metal. A flashlight. Shelby set the machete down on the floor beside her, wrapping her hands around the over-sized Maglight and using her thumbs to push up the switch. She let out a gasp as a dull light illuminated the room, revealing its contents.

 

At the end of the metal shipping container were two walkers that immediately began stumbling towards her, making guttural wet moans. Shelby scrambled back on her knees, cursing loudly, blindly grabbing for the machete, not daring to take her eyes off the creature. She gripped the blade, cutting the palm of her hand in the process, letting out a cry of agony. Wrapping her fingers around its handle, she swung the blade in front of her, ramming it into the chest of the walker. It continued to pull itself forward, digging the blade deeper into its chest cavity as if the blade itself had simply retracted. Shelby let out a scream, falling onto her back, the dead weight of the walker on top of her. It reeked of rot and death, of putrefaction. As it chomped its exposed teeth towards her face, wet bits of flesh and bile dripped onto her face. Shelby fought back the overwhelming nausea that came over her, pushing the blade deeper, almost to its hilt, trying to gain momentum against its weight, but making little progress.

 

Shelby let out a strained grunt, working her feet underneath its body and kicking with all her might. She lost her grip on the machete as the walker stumbled backwards, the blade still sticking out of its chest. Shelby scrambled to her feet, grabbing the heavy metal flashlight and gripping it with both hands. With a scream, she swung the torch towards the walker’s head, which collided with a sickening wet _thwack_. It fell to its knees, Shelby slammed down the flashlight once more, nearly caving in the rotten skull. The walker stopped moving and fell backwards. The second walker immediately rushed towards her, growling and grabbing at her body. Shelby stumbled backwards, her back flush against the metal door of the container. The walker still chomping towards her face, she worked the flashlight up towards its face, slamming its metal body into the walker’s mouth between its teeth.

 

“Negan!” Shelby cried out. “Negan, fucking help me!” A flurry of fear and fury was coursing through her veins as she tried to push the advancing once-human creature off of her.

She yelled again, shoving the walker back with all the strength she could muster. The flashlight fell to the floor with a loud clatter, creating a strobing effect in the room. _Fuck fuck fuck._ Shelby could barely make out the shape of the dead walker on the floor, the machete sticking out of its chest. If she could just…

The walker grabbed her leg from its place on the ground, sending her falling harshly to the floor, nearly knocking the wind out of her as her chest collided with the base of the container. Shelby dragged herself towards the fallen walker, pulling its body closer to her.

“ _Fuck_!” She shouted in anguish and the walker pulled her further back. With her remaining strength, she heaved herself towards the body, yanking the machete from its chest, sending a cascade of gore across her face, and swinging the blade into the advancing walker’s skull. It immediately collapsed on top of her, putrid liquid dripping over her legs and torso. Panting, she collapsed backwards, the back of her head hitting the metal floor roughly. There was a loud slam against the door.

“Still alive in there, cupcake?”

“Fuck. You.” she called back hoarsely.

The door swung open, revealing Negan with a satisfied grin.

“Well, shit, kid. Look at you.”

Shelby shoved the walker corpse off, half jumping to her feet. She stomped towards him, slamming her hand against his chest.

“What the _fuck_ was that? I could’ve fucking died in there, you asshole!” To her surprise, he began to laugh, taking her hits as if she was pelting him with cotton balls. A horror washed over her that she’d just assaulted the man she’d seen just hours before beat the life of out a man for looking the other way at him.

“Yeah, but you didn’t, did you? And god _damn_ did you scream. I had boys from clear across the camp come see what all the fun was. I told them to fuck off. It wasn’t their show.”

Still gasping for breath, she looked behind her at the carnage in the trailer. Her cheeks burned red hot, sweat beaded across her face in the unforgiving sun which she brushed away with her palm. Shelby let out a small cry, wincing, as the salty sweat seeped into the cut on her palm. Negan grabbed her hand and held it facing up, examining the wound with a grimace.

“Shit, looks like we’ll have to cut that off.”

Shelby yanked back her hand and hand it defensively to her chest. Negan let out another cocky laugh.

“I’m fucking kidding, kid. Lighten up. Let’s get that shit cleaned up.”

Grimacing and glowering at her new leader, she followed him reluctantly deeper into the compound, unsure if this was still part of the test.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I need a drink after this one. Enjoy! If you guys enjoy this I *guess* I could be persuaded to continue. If you ask nicely.

Once inside, Shelby realized the building that was probably once some sort of business office had been converted to a makeshift medical center. There were tables made into gurneys and other hastily converted medical supplies Shelby hoped she’d never be in need of.

“Out.” Negan called towards the few men occupying the room. They scrambled out as fast as their feet could carry them. Negan obviously had an innate power over his men and they were overtly aware of this fact. A flicker of fear washed over her as she gripped her hand around her wrist. The cut had stopped bleeding but the blade had cut through her flesh mercilessly.

“Don’t just stand there, kid, get your ass over here.”

Shelby took quick jaunt over to his side. He rifled through the supplies in the cabinet before pulling out an unlabeled bottle filled with clear liquid. He pulled the cap off with his teeth and gripped her wrist, yanking it over the sink.

“This is really gonna fucking hurt.”

He poured the liquid over the open wound. Shelby immediately cried out in pain, nearly dropped to her knees. She tried in vain to yank her hand away, but Negan’s gripped was unrelenting.

“Stop fucking squirming, princess.”

Shelby whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes. The stinging was almost unbearable and a rush of panic came over as she wondered if any of the walker blood could’ve gotten in. She didn’t know how the affliction, disease, or whatever the hell it was spread other than bites, but the idea was enough to almost cripple her.

Negan’s grip lessened, releasing her arm, and the warmth of circulation pumped back into her fingertips. Her wrist was reddened from his grasp.

“Don’t move,” he commanded harshly. She looked down at the cut, it did look less inflamed but she had a nagging suspicion that he’d come bag with some rusty sewing kit to stitch it up. She knew of his brutality, as far as she was concerned, she’d gotten off easy thus far.

Shelby straightened her back as Negan stepped back into the room, carrying a handful of cloth. He tossed the bundle on the counter, wrapping a thin strip of cloth over the gash. She winced as he tied the strip closed.

“Jesus, fucking relax. You’re acting like you’re terrified of me”

His eyes burned into hers.

“So, are you?”

Shelby’s heart pounded in her chest so harshly, she was sure he could hear it. She didn’t dare take her eyes off his. Her mind was racing, her mouth suddenly feeling arid.

“I asked you a fucking question.”

“No.” Her answer stunned her, and she immediately regretted it. However, Negan grinned down at her.

“That so?” The wicked grin still played on his lips.

 _Shit_.

In one fluid motion, he grabbed a fist full off her hair, forcing her head upwards, bringing his face dangerously close to hers. Her hands went instinctively to his. His fingers tightened, not enough to truly hurt, and she opened her mouth in a silent cry. Negan's eyes traveled across her face like a predator sizing up his next meal.

“Listen, that shit you pulled out there? You’re lucky it was just us. If any of my men had seen you wailin’ on me like that, I’d have put you down so fucking fast you’d be dead before you hit the fucking ground. You understand me?”

Shelby nodded as best she could, gritting her teeth.

“I said _do you fucking understand me_?”

“Y-yes,” she uttered quietly through clenched teeth.

“Good,” he said, almost cheerfully. He released his grip, Shelby rubbed at her scalp gingerly.

“The people here, they belong to me. _You_ belong to me. You need a rougher reminder of that, you just let me know, doll.”  

There was a twisting anxious knot in the pit of her stomach, but there was also something else. Something deeper. Shelby thumbed at the dressing across her palm, trying to process the day’s events, feeling her head dizzying with convoluted thoughts. Negan wiped off his hands with the remaining cloth and tossed it on the counter. He turned to her, crossing his arms across his chest, and ran his eyes over her. Shelby could feel her blood run cold, but a feverish warmth rising around her neck. Her ears burned. His dark eyes lingered on around her neck and collarbone, Shelby suddenly because all-too aware of her own body and his indirect affect on it. Something she was positive he could sense.

“That back there make you feel powerful? Putting those things down?”

Shelby chewed at her lip and nodded hesitantly. Negan smirked again.

“You don’t know real power. Not yet you don't.” He slid his hand behind her neck, rough fingers gripping her tightly. She looked into his eyes, her own wide with anticipation. A slight tremble began to waver through her body.

“So, you said you’re not afraid of me. Then why are you shaking?”

Shelby’s lips parted slightly, unsure whether or not he was expecting a response. He brought his face closer to hers, the scent of him taking hold of her senses. His over hand traveled to her hip, his thumb pushing up the fabric of her shirt, his fingers running over her bare skin. She jumped just slightly at the contact, biting her lip, but her eyes widening before she could stop it. She bit her lip as her quivering intensified. Negan smirked again at the visceral reaction.

“Now, I’ve never fucked a girl who didn’t want to be fucked, and I don’t plan to start now.”

The blunt crassness of the statement shocked her, though she wasn’t entirely surprised he was this forthcoming with his intentions.

“But you seem like the type that always follows the rules and does what she’s told. That I like.” She could hear the metal tingling of his belt becoming unbuckled. “Now, I’m gonna tell you to do something, and you’re fucking gonna do it. You got that, princess?”

Shelby nodded again intently, her heart pounding so loud in her chest she could feel it in her ears and throat.

“You’re gonna get on your fucking knees.”

There was another jolt behind her navel as she lowered herself to the ground. Negan towered above her, pleased with her compliance. Shelby had never performed any act on her knees, the least of which a sexual one. Tyler had always deemed such an act to be degrading, something she never question. The fear of the unknown know becoming realizing thrilled her deeply. 

Arousal stirred between her legs as he worked his rough denim jeans lower down his hips, exposing himself to her. His cock, already throbbing hard, was inches from her face. He gripped her hair again, forcing her gaze upwards. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Shoving her head roughly forward, his cock entered her mouth at full force, its tip hitting the back of her throat. She fought back the urge to gag, to cough, working her tongue as best she could around its impressive width, her mouth quickly filling with saliva. Negan still had a firm grip on her hair, setting his own forceful pace. Her eyes watered, raising her hands to take his shaft in her hands. 

“Behind your back,” he commanded with a hoarseness to his voice. She obeyed, daring to turn her eyes upwards to his face. His tongue was angled in the corner of his mouth, his eyes intensely focused on her mouth. He was enjoying this. But so was she. This newfound experience awakening a hungry in her she didn't know she possessed. Shelby straightened her back, allowing his cock to slide even further into her mouth. There was a burning sensation building at the back of her throat as his pace quickened. She was preparing for his release, but he pulled her head back, pulling himself out of her mouth roughly. Shelby wiped the spit from her lips as Negan pulled her to her feets, his hands clamped around her shoulders.

“We’ll call that beginner's luck.”  Shelby’s lips were swollen and her throat felt raw. She feared her novice attempt had failed and she dreaded the consequences.

“Take off those clothes,” he ordered, pulling his jeans up to their proper position but not bothering to fasten them. Shelby began working her pants and underwear down, hooking her fingers through the fabric, until they pooled around her ankles. She began to lift her tattered shirt over her head, but Negan grabbed her wrist, halting the motion.

“Slower.”

She complied to the request again, slowly raising the fabric over her breasts and head. She caught his eyes trailing over her body hungrily. Never before had she stood in front of a man or a lover with the stark nakedness she was now. The few love-making sessions she’d had in the past were done in a dark room safely hidden beneath bed sheets. Instinctively, she moved to cover her breasts, nipples hardened in the crisp air, with her arms, but he caught her by the wrist yet again, pinning them down to the counter behind her. His body was pressed against hers, the cold zipper of his leather jacket scraped against her torso. One hand trailed up to her chin, gripping it forcefully.

“You won’t hurt me,” she murmured. “If you were going to, you would’ve by now.”

Negan let out an almost evil chuckle.

“No, I won’t hurt you.” He pulled her face close, turning her head to bring his mouth to her ear. “But _goddamn_ , you’re gonna wish I would.”

In one quick motion, he spun her around so her back was against him, pushing her hands in front of her against the rim of the counter for support. He didn’t touch her, but she could feel his eyes boring through her. Shelby felt agonizingly exposed, goosebumps raised along her skin. She could hear him pacing behind her. Her mind wandered back to when she’d first seen him, stalking in front of her, looking for an excuse to bash the living hell out of someone; the fear and astonishment almost overwhelming her.

Shelby jumped as she felt something being dragged along her leg, gently tugging at her flesh. The goddamn bat. Negan trailed the instrument up her leg, across the curve of her ass, and up the curve of her spine. The barbed wire stung cool against her skin, and wasn’t connecting hard enough to break the skin but enough to create an electrifying sensation rippling deep inside her. Negan brought his knee forward, pushing her legs apart, a small gasp escaping her lips. There was a loud clatter of the bat being dropped to the floor beside her feet.

Again, without warning, his hands gripped her hips, pulling her lower body to his own. Shelby still gripped the counter tightly, terrified that the world would crumble beneath her feet. His jeans had slipped further down his hips again, she could feel his cock, still wet from her mouth, pressing against her back. She was completely powerless underneath his grip, but goddamn it she was loving it.He slid a finger along her inner thigh, wasting no time pressing it into her, an inexorable moan escaping her throat. She could feel the hot breath from his pleased smirk behind her against her back. One hand released from her waist, she could feel him move behind her, hearing the metal clinking of the belt being pushed further down. Her body tensed. She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. He gripped her hips once again, pulling her towards him while thrusting forward. He plunged into her, making her cry out, stretching her walls feeling so painfully thin, making her feel like she would be split in two. His thrusts were merciless, unyielding.

He gripped her neck, arching her back, bringing her ear to his mouth once more.

“I bet that boy of yours never fucked you like this,” he hissed against her ear. 

Shelby’s eyes watered, the sharp sting of his cock filling her completely. He reached his hand down, his fingers pressing hard against her clit. She moaned deeply again, her fingers white-knuckling against the counter, her legs trembling with such fervor she feared she was in danger of collapsing. Negan muttered expletives against her ear, chest heaving with every thrust. There was a deep ache rising in stomach, her clit pulsating against his fingers, torturing her with every painful stroke. His beard scraped against her shoulder. Her moans became louder, struggling to catch her breath as the flood of pleasurable agony began to wash over her.

Negan placed her forearm along her shoulder blades, forcing her face down, pinning her against the cold stone counter top. Shelby could feel him tensing inside of her, his cock beginning to spasm against her quivering cunt, as her own orgasm was quickly nearing. He slapped his hand hard against her ass, gripping it and tilting her hips just so, thrusting what felt impossibly deep inside of her, sending waves of ecstasy exploding from her clit and coursing through every inch of her, making her cry out so loud her lungs pained her. Shuddering, coming harder than she ever had before, gasping moans poured out of her mouth as the aftershocks pulsed through her.

Negan gave one last powerful thrust, slamming his hand against the cabinet above her head, his other hand still holding her to the counter, his own orgasm crashing through him fucking her through her own, making him lose whatever composure he had remaining.

 Negan pulled out of her roughly, still gripping onto her shoulder and she could feel the wet culmination of their fucking begin to run down her thighs. Shelby’s entire torso ached deeper than she’d ever felt. Her legs felt embarrassingly weak, her fingers felt numb. She was panting, her breath ragged, her pussy feeling raw and blissfully exposed. Negan took a step back, releasing her from his grasp, standing on his toes to hoist his jeans back into their proper position.

“God _damn_ , kid,” he let out with a conqueror's grin. “I told you I’d make you fucking scream.” He let out a breathless laugh, fastening the belt at his waist. Shelby straightened herself, every muscle tense and sore, her legs still wobbling beneath her, barely holding herself up. Her wounded palm was throbbing in dull pain from her grip on the counter’s edge. There was a layer of sweat that felt like it blanketed her entire body. Errant strands of hair stuck to her damp forehead. She had never felt so completely exposed.

She bent her legs as much as they would allow as she scooped up her discarded garments, still spattered with walker blood and sweat. The idea of putting them on again disgusted her. Negan was pacing again behind her, running his fingers through his hair and smoothing down his beard, his eyes fixed on her naked, trembling form.

 

"Go get yourself cleaned up. You're fucking filthy."


End file.
